Existing methods of measuring reaction time to measure a user's visual acuity, motor skills, and cognitive ability are conducted sequentially. For example, a user may need to perform a separate eye test, physical movement test, and memory test in order for healthcare professionals to assess the user's vision, movement, and memory. Additionally, each of these tests may be conducted by different healthcare professionals, thereby complicating a holistic assessment of the user's health. Furthermore, existing tests of cognitive ability focus on a user's ability to memorize items or follow complicated instructions. Therefore, simple to follow tests that measure a user's cognitive ability as a reaction time to a stimulus, rather than memory, while simultaneously measuring the user's visual acuity and motor skills is needed to aid healthcare professionals in assessing patients.